


Wings Above Waves: The Graphic

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Illustrated, Illustrations, M/M, Sketches, Watercolors, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomohisa/pseuds/Tomohisa">Tomohisa's</a> "wings above waves".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wept

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [wings above waves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233553) by [Tomohisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomohisa/pseuds/Tomohisa). 



> A long promised (?) illustrations for ["wings above waves"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5233553/chapters/12070244). Go read it! Ahhh!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is meant to be a silent comic of some sort, but in reality I was just messing around with watercolor.
> 
> It's based on the very first part of the fic, which I took liberty of interpreting.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it even just a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

> One morning when Shouyou arrived at his usual spot, he did a double-take. Someone was sitting at the edge of the topmost cliff. He marched over to them, full of the sunshine of his namesake.
> 
> “Hi!” The other boy startled, and Shouyou choked back a laugh.

> “I've never seen you around here before! Then again, I rarely see anyone around here…” he trailed off with a pondering finger at his mouth and a cocked head, brows furrowed in thought.
> 
> Shrugging to himself, he sat down next to the boy with a cheery smile, glad for the change from his usual solitary mornings.

> He leaned forwards to bump foreheads with Kageyama, which the other boy rather too obviously avoided with a backwards shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're just some sketches, so go read "wings above waves" for full interaction!


End file.
